


Rhymes for Monster

by hypothetical_otters



Series: looking a bit poetic [2]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, more poetry than I expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes for Monster

**Author's Note:**

> More paragraphs that vaguely resemble poetry. loosely based on Tim Key's style of poetry. None of this belongs to me.

1  
Maxwell stared at the drunk he had been assured was the best  
The man was muttering about bears, monsters, and getting revenge  
Even drunk his mind was on the job.

2  
That was the final straw.  
He’d been lied to, manipulated, and generally hurt.  
What Roy needed was a holiday.  
A cruise around the world,  
Enough scotch to sink that ship.  
Yes, that would be perfect.

3  
All Roy could find in Lorrimers’ kitchen was garlic.  
Garlic and crucifixes.  
Not a branded instant soup in sight.

4  
Suki watched silently  
She watched her boys defeat vampires, werewolves, bog monsters, and witches  
She watched as they defeated evil of the human variety  
Men set on murder, world domination, or destruction.  
She kept them safe,  
Hidden in the shadows. 

5  
Professor Lorrimer Chesterfield,  
Head of Occult studies at London’s London University.  
Or, more accurately,  
Lorrimer Chesterfield; Monster Hunter. 

6  
Lorrimer had kept the tandem,  
Years after his wife’s death,  
Just in case he met someone.  
Instead what he got was Roy Steel.

7  
All Octavia wanted was some fun.  
She wanted to do something different.  
She got witches,  
That was a step too far.  
She got out,  
Immediately running into Roy Steel.


End file.
